


I'm glad you were born

by OkaraWrites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaraWrites/pseuds/OkaraWrites
Summary: Ahead of the caped beauty’s birthday tomorrow, a little scenario came into my head. Happy Birthday, Vincent!
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm glad you were born

Even though you had known him for years, he had never told any of you when his birthday was. When you had asked him in the past, he would simply change the subject. 

Over the last few years since meteor fall, the two of you had become close. So much so that you found yourself falling in love with the red-clad gunslinger. You don’t really know how the two of you had become friends, let alone started a romantic relationship, but that’s the situation you found yourself in. Not that you would change that for the world.

Vincent had become comfortable with you, showing a side of himself that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. He was a thoughtful man, who, behind the cold exterior had a devilish sense of humor. There was only one thing he kept from you, and that was his birthday.

You decided to take matters into your own hands. It was time to get Reeve involved. “What can I do for you Y/N?” He asked as you walked into his office at the WRO. “I need to see Vincent’s file,” you said, taking a seat. Reeve looked over at you a bit confused, “Well there’s a small issue of employer and employee confidentiality. What do you need it for?” 

“I just need to know when his birthday is.” Reeve looked a little surprised at your request. “I suppose suggesting you ask him is out of the question. Well, that will definitely be in there. I’ll get back to you by the end of the day.” You stood up with a smile “Thanks Reeve.” you said and you turned to leave. Just before you closed the door of his office behind you, you turned back to him “Oh, and maybe don’t mention it” Reeve laughed lightly “Of course”

Later that day, you had just put dinner into the oven. You and Vincent had recently moved into a small house on the outskirts of Kalm. The house was a bit of a job site at the minute, but you were both slowly working your way through doing up each room. Vincent was upstairs painting the second bedroom when your phone buzzed. It was Reeve ‘October 13th’. It took you a moment to realise that that was today's date. ‘shit, I wanted to do something nice’ you thought to yourself.

You quickly cleared off the small dining room table you had. You had recently bought a new table cloth that you had yet to open, so you ripped open the plastic covering and laid it out. You had a small garden that was framed by various plants, so you cut a few roses and placed them in a glass of water and placed them next to a candle in the center of the table. 

You poured out two glasses of red wine and tried your best to make the pasta bake you had made look fancy. The table was ready. “Vincent!” you called up the stairs “Dinners on the table” Vincent made his way down the stairs. His hair was tied up out of his face and there was a small paint stain on his black top. He paused when he got into the dining room “What’s all this?” he asked, a smile ghosting his lips. 

“Come on, sit down. It’ll get cold” you said pushing him to the chair. You sat opposite him and watched him look at the little details you had laid out. “This is lovely, thank you. May I ask what the occasion is?” he asked again, still curious as to why you had put in this extra effort for a Thursday night dinner. “Well, I just wanted to thank you for being so wonderful, and to tell you I’m glad you were born.” Vincent’s smile grew a little and he looked down a little shaking his head before looking back to you. “I love you so much Y/N”


End file.
